


Alluring Secret

by TheMcBunny, TheVesselFamily



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angel Michael, Angst, Angst With A Happy End, F/M, Fallen Angel Christine, M/M, Michael and Christine are the same person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMcBunny/pseuds/TheMcBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVesselFamily/pseuds/TheVesselFamily
Summary: Pandora's Box holds many secrets and has many tragedies. She has experienced many things, but she has never seen when an angel uses her to choose love over God.(Angel AU)(Written by Mikayla and Lily, beta'd by Mattie)





	1. Black Vow - Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> WEVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE ABOUT THIS SONG FOR FOREVER.  
> We just recently listened to white vow and you need to listen to those songs before you read this it'll only make sense that way.  
> Based off "Alluring Secret ~Black/White Vow~"  
> -Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is this place, Michael?"
> 
> "The Garden of Eden, Jeremy."
> 
> "This is just an apple?"
> 
> "No, Jeremy, this is the forbidden fruit."
> 
> (Angel AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mikayla  
> Beta'd by Mattie  
> Chapter tells the story of how Michael Mell and Jeremy meet, and what Michael will do for Jeremy.

He felt the rocks cutting into his knees as tears rolled down his face. He kept his hands clenched to his chest, squinting as the sun burnt his eyes from the miserable place he fell.

Until someone stood in front of him.

His eyes widened as he looked up at them, and noticed their soft smile and warm eyes. They bent down to be level with him.

"Hi," the man said, "are you okay?"

He cleared his face, nodding, "I'm fine, just lost."

The man smiled, taking his hand gently. "I'm Jeremy Heere."

"I'm Michael Mell."

* * *

Jeremy tilted his head at the peculiar man. All he ever wore was bright colours. Sometimes blue, and pink, but mostly what he was clad in was pure white. Jeremy was sure he was a man of Christian faith, always wearing a cross around his neck. He played with the cross, filing it through his fingers as he sat across from him.

Michael chuckled, "Fun to play with, I take?"

Jeremy laughed as he nodded, tracing his little finger over the sides.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes, Michael?" Jeremy let go of the cross, smiling up at Michael.

"I'd like to show you something, but you can't tell anyone." Michael smiled, rubbing Jeremy's face gently.

"I love our little secrets, Michael, I would never think to tell."

"Follow me, please."

Michael opened the door, taking Jeremy's hand and guiding him through busy streets. People paid no mind to the odd behavior of the two, it was as if, Jeremy thought, they couldn't see them at all.

Michael led him to a small forest behind the town Jeremy lived in. Jeremy chuckled, "Michael, dear, I've seen this place billions of times before, I know it like the back of my ha-" He cut himself off with a gasp, marveling at the sudden glow of colour surrounding them. 

He looked around at everything, every pond, every flower, every tree, every light that shined through the leaves above him, which were generic to the rest of the forest, almost as if hiding the garden.

"What is this place, Michael?" He asked in awe, wondering how Michael had found this place.

Michael laughed as he reached up to grab a fruit, an apple that seemed riper than any fruit Jeremy's seen, and more delectable than any food discovered. 

"The Garden of Eden, Jeremy." He explained, handing Jeremy the fruit.

Jeremy stood wide-eyed at him, then looked down at the fruit. 

"This is just an apple?" He asked, confused by Michael's chuckle.

"No, Jeremy," he wrapped his hands around Jeremy's, "this is the forbidden fruit."

"The one Eve ate?" Jeremy was surprised, he was basically holding the original sin. He felt his face heat up as Michael brought the fruit up to both their mouths. All he did was nod before taking the fruit away, and kissing Jeremy lightly.

* * *

Jeremy was sure his heart would break, though he was unsure if Michael's would. 

His fiancé, Brooke, was getting suspicious. He couldn't help that he fell out of love, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. He kept his and Michael's relationship a secret, he'd sneak off to the Garden at night, but soon they couldn't bare being apart. He'd go to the Garden as soon as he got off work, instead of seeing Brooke, and soon he even started sneaking out of work affairs, or family get togethers to see him. This made Brooke question his faithfulness.

"What's the matter, Brooke?" He asked, rubbing her arm. He had found her crying in her room when he came to visit her.

"I just need to know, Jeremy," and sobbed, "who are you seeing instead of me?"

His eyes widened, "No one, Brooke!" His heart aches when he lies to her, it always has.

"Then where are you always going?" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

He pulled her into a deep hug. "Work," he came up with, "I want enough to care for us without help, and so I took another job."

She smiled and wiped her tears.

"There is no need, my love, my parents are more than happy to help." She rubbed his cheeks gently, Jeremy plastered a smile, already missing the way Michael did this. "Please quit, darling, I can't bare being away from you."

He paused, "I'll quit tomorrow."

And so here he was, the entrance of the Garden, fiddling with his thumbs, working up the courage to "quit."

He sighed before walking to the cluster of vines.

He saw Michael, sitting on the edge of a pond, humming to himself. He came to his senses when Jeremy sat down.

"What is wrong, dearest?" Jeremy shuddered, he hated to do this.

"I can't, Michael." He sobbed, failing to hold back his tears. He cried harder when Michael rubbed his hand through his hair, and pulled him into a hug.

"Can't what, my love?"

"Brooke caught on. And I must admit," he pulled away, merely sparing a glance at Michael's concerned face before looking away, "as much as I despise doing this Michael, it's for us both." 

Michael pulled him up, so they were both standing at the edge of the water. "What is for us both, Jeremy?"

Jeremy tensed at Michael's terrified expression. "I have to leave."

Michael grabbed Jeremy's arms tight, his eyes filling with tears, "why?" He cried, making Jeremy's chest clench painfully. "Jeremy, please."

"Michael, I just-"

"You love me, right?" Michael interrupted.

"I do I just..." He trailed off, "I can't do this anymore, not to Brooke."

Michael let go. 

"Michael, I-"

"No, Jeremy," He stopped him again, "I get it."

Jeremy looked down, tears falling from his eyes again. He looked up, gasping when Michael wasn't there.

Michael ran, looking for the small pile he found with Jeremy the other day. 

_"What is this, Michael?" Jeremy asked, pointing to the pile while his arm wrapped around Michael's waist._

_"Let's find out." Michael said,  shimmying out of Jeremy's grasp to take off his white gloves and dig at the pile. Jeremy followed suit, digging swiftly._

_He grabbed a box, marveling at the exterior, but gasping at what it read._

_PANDORA'S BOX._

_Michael hastily took it, smiling awkwardly up at Jeremy._

_"Let's put this back, shall we?" He chuckled nervously. Jeremy nodded, and quickly covered the box in dirt once again._

He panted, kneeling down, not even bothering to take off his gloves as he dug up the box, opening it quickly, where there laid a gun. He grabbed it quick, standing up and startling at the voice behind him.

"Want a deal, huh, Mell?"

He turned around, gulping quietly.

"Yes, sir."

"Let me guess, you want that man." The demon spoke, smiling a Cheshire grin.

Michael nodded.

"Lucky you, just give me a wing, okay?"

He nodded again, pushing the gun against his temple, and pulling the trigger.

 


	2. Black Vow - Garden of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jeremy, dear, you do know of the Garden of Eden, yes?"
> 
> "Of course, Christine, Christian belief, right? The Garden God created to house all the plants, flowers, waters, and trees the Earth could hold."
> 
> "What if I told you I can take you there now?"

She was nervous as she sat waiting in the spot he told her to wait, he told her that's where Jeremy would come. It was five minutes to eight, and he still hadn't shown up.

She fidgeted with the bottom of her dress, and played with the ends of her jacket. Her anxieties filled in, what if he had lied? He got her wing, she would just have to find Jeremy on her own. 

She started when she heard footsteps, crunching the leaves below them, and the sliding down a wall. She felt her heart swell as she beamed, making her way over the the man in black.

He ~~~~only looked up when he heard the leaves below her crack. He looked over, eyes widening. She smiled.

"I'm Christine." She put her hands on her knees, moving her hair from her face.

"I'm Jeremy." He breathed, taken by her smile. He noticed that even though her mouth was in a gentle, temperate smile, her eyes seemed so taken by distraught and mourning.

* * *

 

"Jeremy, dear, you do know of the Garden of Eden, yes?" Christine tried, taking his hand, and rubbing his arm gently.

Smiling, Jeremy played with her hair. "Of course, Christine," he said, running his hand gently through her newly washed hair, "Christian belief, right? The Garden God created to house all the plants, flowers, waters, and trees the Earth could hold." He said, fluidly, telling her that he knew nothing of visiting the Garden before.

"What if I told you," she started, moving so her head was no longer on his chest, but her hands rested on his knees as she pressed her forehead to his, "I can take you there now?"

"I'd need proof." He challenged, taking her hand in his.

She smiled, squeezing his hand tight. "You can't tell anyone."

"I have no one else to tell."

She smiled sadly, taking him up by his hand,  and exiting the small house they had moved into.

She led him to the forest, he chuckled. "Christine, you can't tell me that this is the Garden of Eden, I've been here countless times I..." He trailed off after she led him to a cluster of vines.

She smiled at his awe-induced expression, taking the fruit they had left there so long ago, and running her fingers over the carvings on the tree, they were silly, a simple J + M.

She gave him he fruit, which he marveled at.

She wrapped her hands around his, bringing the fruit up to their mouths. She opened hers, which made Jeremy follow suit. Together, they each took a bite from the forbidden fruit.

* * *

 

They sat in their bed, rubbing absently at exposed skin. They were sweaty, and gross, but they felt perfect. They both felt so high, like they could never come down.

Jeremy kissed Christine's head, moving from the bed. He chuckled when she whined.

"I have to get ready, dear, I'd rather not go to work like this." He explained, pushing her matted hair out of her face. 

She pouted, but nodded dejectedly. She keened when Jeremy bent down to kiss her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

 

After Jeremy was finished with work, he decided he would visit the Garden. Of course he wanted to see Christine, but he had a feeling they would move soon. Perhaps to a new town, or even a city, and he wanted the chance to see the Garden alone. 

The slipped through the vines and explores the Garden's littler details. As he walked, he found a small, dug up pile. He bent down, examining it in wonder. He jumped at the sound of footprints behind him.

He stood up quick, twisting around to see who was with him. At first, he assumed it wold be Christine, deciding that she too wanted to see the Garden alone, but he was shocked to find it was someone else.

It was a girl, she had warm brown hair that was pulled back into a curled ponytail and was clad in white, but that's not what grabbed Jeremy's attention.

What sprouted from her back were wings, beautiful, white wings.

His eyes widened in wonder, but he quickly fell back, she was holding a box, and what Jeremy made out to be a gun.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Chloe."

* * *

 

Christine started to worry, Jeremy had not gotten home, and it had been two hours since he got off work. 

She decided to look for him, deciding logically the first place he'd go would be the Garden.

She made her way through, first walking around the pond, then ventured further, knowing he'd like to explore a lot more. 

She gasped, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her hands to his gun wound, and kissing him shortly, everywhere she could. 

She was whispering things into his ear.

His eyes closed, as she finally whispered, "I love you too," in a voice that just didn't seem to be hers.


	3. White Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic set in, he was going to be shot by some role-playing psychopath, because he couldn't remember some weird boyfriend of this chick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Angels get jealous, too, Jeremy.

"What do you mean, Jeremy?" She screamed. "Who else is there?"

Jeremy felt sick, he couldn't explain why he had fallen out of love with her, "No one, Brooke, I..." He trailed off, wincing at her sobs.

"Just get out, Jeremy, if you don't love me like I love you I..." Brooke paused, sniffling, "I just can't look at you."

He walked mournfully, he felt empty, like there was something he was missing. Someone he left, and he just couldn't name them.

He stopped at the entrance to the forest, a forest no one went. No parent let their children enter the forest, and no child seemed to be brave enough to disobey. Jeremy loves the forest, it was quiet, and no one ever came.

He started went he heard the crunching of leaves next to him, and looked over. There, a girl sat next to him, holding her knees. She was clad in all black, she looked over to him.

"I'm Christine." She smiled, moving the hair out of her face.

"I'm Jeremy," he breathed, taken by her temperate smile, noticing how mournful, and sad her eyes appeared, "what's wrong?"

She looked away, smile never faltering. "Recently, I lost someone very dear to me. Someone I felt was apart of me, but I just can't place who it is."

Jeremy grabbed her hand, "I feel as though we have the same feeling, Christine." 

She smiled, taking his hand and pulling him up. 

"Let's go have dinner, Jeremy," she smiled, "we both need it."

* * *

Jeremy held Christine's hands from across the table, feeling as though he's known her for a very, very long time. 

She smiled, looking down at the hands. Jeremy was never one for sitting in silence, but right now he was content with just sitting with her.

They were only dragged back to reality when their waitress brought them their food. 

They ate in content.

* * *

They sat on the edge of a tree, leaning up against it, leaning up together, Christine was wrapped around Jeremy's arm, and Jeremy's hand was on her thigh. She opened her eyes.

"Jeremy, we were never really traditional." She observes.

"Is that so?" Jeremy quizzes, moving her head so she's laying on his lap.

"Yeah, so it's okay for _me_ to be asking this question." She says, pulling out a band of a ring.

"Let's get married. Now. Right here." She smiled. Jeremy's eyes widened, but he smiled and nodded. He's never one for spur-of-the-moment surprises, but he feels safe and in love with Christine. So she slips the ring on his finger and hands him the ring she got for herself, to which he does the same to her. 

They kiss, smiling wide at each other, totally in love.

Jeremy couldn't chase the empty feeling away though, even with Christine, he just couldn't place who she was.

* * *

The Garden of Eden was familiar, which freaked Jeremy out. He knew he had never been before, but it felt like he knew the place like the back of his hand. 

When Christine took the fruit from the bottom of the tree, he knew what it was. He didn't ask her, but the way it tasted was delicious, otherworldly. It felt against the rules, wrong, but that spin of adrenaline felt so right. 

As soon as they took the bite, it was as if the fruit had melted on his tongue, he didn't have to swallow.

They kissed, and Jeremy felt so in love with her at the moment, he just couldn't help himself. She seemed to agree, wrapping her arms around his neck as he led her to the house they had recently bought together as a married couple.

* * *

Jeremy would have been lying if he said he didn't need time alone. Recently, the empty feeling of loss had only grown in his time with Christine. He was so deeply in love with her, but he felt like she wasn't "Christine." That she was someone else he had known hiding under Christine.

He had taken off his shoes and socks, moving his feet in the water, it was dark, two hours after he had gotten off work, eight at night. The moon lit up the pond, with gave the Garden a beautiful glow. He decided to get up and explore more, he knew he'd miss the Garden, and would be more than willing to travel back to visit it.

He found a pile of dug up dirt, he knelt down in wonder, and for some reason associated a box with it, more it being _Pandora's_ box.

He started at the sudden sound of footsteps behind him. He stood up quick, twisting around to see who was with him. At first, he assumed it wold be Christine, deciding that she too wanted to see the Garden alone, but he was shocked to find it was someone else.

It was a girl, she had warm brown hair that was pulled back into a curled ponytail and was clad in white, but that's not what grabbed Jeremy's attention.

What sprouted from her back were wings, beautiful, white wings.

His eyes widened in wonder, but he quickly fell back, she was holding a box, and what Jeremy made out to be a gun.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Chloe."

"Jeremy," he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know Michael Mell, yes?" She asked, to Jeremy's surprise. It had rung a bell, but he just couldn't place why.

"No, I-I can't recall..." He trailed off.

She stepped closer to him, smile faltering, and her face morphed into one of disgust.

"You took him from me, and from God, how dare you forget him?" She pressed the gun to his stomach. 

Panic set in, he was going to be shot by some role-playing psychopath, because he couldn't remember some weird boyfriend of this chick.

An intense pressure set itself into his stomach, before a white hot pain burned it's way through his entire body. He screamed as he bullet went through him, crying out as he fell back, grasping his stomach. She walked away with a smirk, brown ponytail swinging as she exited the Garden.

He leant back on the pile of dirt, breathing out of sync as he felt tears rolling down his face.

He jumped at Christine's scream, and let her handle him into her arms.

She shook harder than Jeremy's father when his mom left him, and she sobbed harder than Brooke when Jeremy left her.

"Who are you?" He asked Christine, grabbing her face. She stopped, and smiled.

She leant down, and Jeremy felt as though someone else entirely was holding him.

His eyes closed once she sputtered out an, "I love you too," in a voice completely different to her own.

Jeremy felt that emptiness close up, and a warmth replace it. His eyes snapped open.

"Michael," he gasped leaning up, and groaning at the pain, "please, please don't leave, please." 

Michael laughed as he pressed his hand to Jeremy stomach.

"Okay, dearest, just let me take you to a hospital." He said, taking Jeremy in his arms. Jeremy took Michael's face into his hands, and kissed it gently.

"I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, so much, Jeremy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet  
> This was going to have an angsty end but we decided against it  
> Love u  
> Also dr skanky is of the feline virgin class  
> -Lily  
> Bye also don't forget that growing up in a Petri dish you do not have much skin  
> -Mikayla

**Author's Note:**

> Rip  
> Three chapters of this shit, people!  
> This one was from Michael/Christine's pov obv  
> -Mik


End file.
